I Will Always Love You
by skyblueinkpen
Summary: "No matter what we do and how much we fight, it'll always pull us in" - Blair Waldorf. Once soulmates meet, their destiny together is inevitable. A collection of one-shots featuring Chuck and Blair's unforgettable story of becoming friends from their childhood days, to falling in love in their high school days, and to their married life.
1. Just The Way You Are

**A/N:** _Hey guys, I'm writing a collection of Blair and Chuck (one of my favorite ships ever) one-shots. Here goes my first one-shot :) This one explains how the Non-Judging Breakfast Club got together/became friends including Blair/Chuck's friendship. Don't worry, every one-shot will Chuck/Blair centric._

**Summary: "No matter what we do and how much we fight, it'll always pull us in" - Blair Waldorf. Once soulmates meet, their destiny together is inevitable. A collection of one-shots featuring Chuck and Blair's unforgettable story of becoming friends and falling in love from their childhood days, to their high school days, and to their married life.  
**

**Setting:** Kindergarten - recess

**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl characters don't belong to me.

* * *

Little Charles Bartholomew Bass was most definitely unlike the other children. He didn't find kindergarten fun at all and he found recess to be a complete bore. While other kids chose to play on the playground or sit together in groups and chatter about (that was mostly girls), he was sitting by himself on the bench near the swings. It was near the end of the first week of kindergarten at Constance Billiard-St. Judes School for the Young and nobody had yet bothered to talk to the boy who wore a suit every day. Only some annoying kids would dare approach him and ask him why he wore a suit every day.

_ My daddy told me kids wear suits to kindergarten, _Chuck would reply.

The kids in response would give him a weird look and leave him to play with other kids that dressed more normally.

In truth, Chuck wanted to wear a suit to class every day. It made him feel older like his daddy and maybe his daddy would be proud enough to come home more. Plus, he didn't care what the other kids said about what he wore. He liked knowing he dressed better than all of them.

As he sat on the bench alone, trying not to get his navy blue Ralph Lauren suit too crinkled, a boy with dirty blonde hair ran up to him.

"Hi, do you want to play tag with us?" asked this boy, pointing his finger to the sweaty group of boys who were running around in circles and screaming.

Chuck evaluated at his classmate's appearance. The blonde-haired boy's hair was messy from all the running. He wore a solid black polo with khaki trousers. Despite the minor disheveled look of the boy, Chuck liked what he was wearing enough to reply.

"No. I don't run," said Chuck and looked away.

The blonde-haired boy looked a bit surprised at the boy-in-the-suit's answer. He thought all boys liked playing tag or any kind of sport.

"Oh," said the blonde-haired boy.

The blonde-haired boy, Nathaniel Archibald (called Nate by everyone else), had been stealing glances at the lonely boy-in-the-suit for the entire week during recess. Nate couldn't figure out why he was always sitting by himself on a bench or why he never came to play tag with the other boys. One day, while his mommy was dressing him up for school, he told her about this boy-in-the-suit.

"_Mommy, there's a boy who sits by himself every day at recess. I think it's because he's a spy." told Nate to Mrs. Archibald, who was buttoning up his shirt._

"_Why do you think that?" asked Mrs. Archibald, amused with her son's theory._

"_Because he wears a suit everyday and he looks at all of us during recess," said Nate very seriously. The boy-in-the-suit certainly reminded Nate of the spies from the movies his dad showed him. _

"_And he doesn't smile," added Nate. _

"_Well, have you talked to him?" asked Mrs. Archibald with a very sweet smile. _

"_No," answered Nate simply._

"_Why not?" asked a startled Mrs. Archibald. She had always taught her son about manners and being friendly to new people. _

"_Because the boys always make me 'it' so I have to go and tag somebody," grumbled Nate. _

_Mrs. Archibald laughed lightly at her son's grumbling. _

"_Well, try talking to him. I'm sure he could use a friend," said Mrs. Archibald, ruffling her son's hair. _

Remembering what his mom told him, Nate stuck his hand out and introduced himself.

"I'm Nathaniel Archibald," he started.

Chuck turned his head back to Nate, who was giving him a very friendly smile. Nate's smile was enough reason to make Chuck smile back and shake Nate's hand.

"I'm Chuck Bass," said Chuck in return.

Chuck was beginning to like this Nathaniel a lot. Nathaniel was the first person that didn't ask Chuck why he was wearing a suit. Not many people were kind to Chuck at home and nobody at school ever smiled at Chuck. Not even the teacher.

"Are you sure you don't want to play with us, Chuck?" asked Nate.

At Nate's second offer, Chuck was sorely tempted to join him this time so he didn't have to sit alone anymore. But he thought about how angry his nanny would be if she saw his suit dirty.

"No, I can't get my suit dirty. My nanny will get mad at me," explained Chuck.

It was then that Nate realized that Chuck was not a spy after all and that Chuck's nanny was the reason all along. He felt very sorry for Chuck. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel not being able to play tag during recess.

"We can sit together during snack time then!" said Nate.

Chuck quickly said "okay" to Nate's offer and Nate left him afterwards to continue his game.

Suddenly, kindergarten didn't seem that bad anymore to Chuck, who had just made his first friend.

* * *

Soon after Nate left, a girl with soft brown curls and a bright red hair-band crowned on top of her head walked up to Chuck's bench. She said nothing and sat on the opposite side of Chuck. After a few minutes of silence, the little girl finally broke the silence.

"Are you friends with Nate?" asked the girl.

Chuck looked at this girl and found two bright round-eyes staring at him curiously.

"Yeah," replied Chuck, happy to say he had a friend. "I am."

"I'm friends with him, too," said Blair. "I'm Blair, Blair Waldorf."

As she introduced herself, she held her head high and sat up straight as if she were a princess introducing herself.

Chuck replied, "I'm Chuck Bass."

"Why are you wearing a suit to school Chuck?" asked Blair.

"Because my dad said kids wear suits to kindergarten," responded Chuck a little bit too defensively.

Blair was slightly taken aback at Chuck's angry tone but persisted in her conversation with Chuck.

"Well, I like it," commented Blair on Chuck's spotless Ralph Lauren suit.

"Really?" asked Chuck with much surprise. Most kids called him weird but this girl actually liked what he was wearing.

"I think we should dress up nicely for school," stated Blair, loftily.

Not only did she like her outfit, but Chuck noticed she dressed very nicely like him. Blair was wearing a red plaid jumper dress with a black long-sleeved underneath. She wore black stockings underneath and on her feet were shiny red Mary-Jane's that matched her jumper and hair band. Maybe the girl who asked him the same question as everyone else wasn't that bad. She was actually quite nice to him. And very pretty.

The bell rang and the kids started to scramble for the door.

Blair pushed herself off the bench, smoothed out her dress, and motioned Chuck to follow her. Chuck got off the bench and walked to her side.

"Come sit with me, Nate, and Serena when it's snack time!" said Blair.

Chuck couldn't help but smile at the second friendly invitation he was given and walked inside to school with Blair quite contently. In one day, Chuck had made two friends, two friends who were nice to him and didn't have a problem with his suit.

* * *

_**A/N:** What did you guys think of my first Chuck/Blair one-shot? If you're wondering how snack-time went, you can find out with the next chapter ;). _

_Leave a review for me with your advice/thoughts/opinion!_

_ You can also leave a review with ideas you want me to incorporate! :D I read them all and I do consider any suggestions given to me! Or you can just talk to me and we can fangirl over Chuck x Blair together.__(This hiatus is killing me...especially with all those season 6 spoilers)_

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to subscribe for more Chuck x Blair. _

_Much love,_

_skyblueinkpen_


	2. Made for Each Other

**Summary: _"No matter what we do and how much we fight, it'll always pull us in" - Blair Waldorf. _Once soulmates meet, their destiny together is inevitable. A collection of one-shots featuring Chuck and Blair's unforgettable story of becoming friends and falling in love from their childhood days, to their high school days, and to their married life.**

**Setting:** Kindergarten

**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl characters don't belong to me. Lyrics belong to Colbie Caillat

**A/N:** _Thank you everyone who left a review. They were super encouraging and I'm really glad you guys liked it :) Thanks to everyone also for subscribing, favoriting, and following this! You guys are the **BEST**!_

* * *

_What if we were made for each other  
Born to become best friends and lovers  
I want to stay right here  
In this moment with you  
Over and over and over again  
What if this could be a real love  
A love, a love, yeah_

_~What If by Colbie Caillat_

Blair sighed contentedly while nibbling away on the mini macaroons Dorota had packed for her snack time. By the first week of kindergarten, Blair had chosen some of the top kids in kindergarten to be in her group. Nate and Chuck were both very handsome boys and Chuck dressed in what her mother would approvingly call "high fashion." Serena was likewise a pretty girl with nice, long blonde hair. At first, Blair did not want a girl prettier than her in her group as she liked to be the best in all areas. However, she could not help befriending the girl who had hugged her and kissed the top of her head when she got a mud stain on her new dress.

On the very first day of school, one girl had "accidentally" dropped a mud ball she was holding onto Blair's dress. Blair tried her very best to hold back her tears but the thought of the stain on the dress her mother had made for her first day was too upsetting.

As she cried, a beautiful girl with loose blonde locks behind her tapped her shoulder and asked her what was wrong.

"My dress," sobbed Blair, "It's dirty and my mom made it just for me."

Blair was soon engulfed by kisses on her head and warm hugs from Serena, who kept on telling her that it was okay and the dirt would come off. From Serena's affectionate comforting, Blair no longer cared how much prettier Serena was than herself. She quite liked how Serena made her feel better and took care of her even though they didn't even know each other that well. (On Serena's behalf, Serena later told Blair that she couldn't bear seeing such a cute girl looking so devastated on their first day of kindergarten).

Now all four of them were sitting at a snack table together, swapping and trading their snacks while chatting animatedly about the limo Chuck said his dad was going to buy him.

Their conversation halted when Serena interrupted to point someone out.

"Why does that girl keep on staring at us?" asked Serena confusedly.

"Which one?" asked Nate, looking around.

Serena pointed her finger at a girl with dark hair looking haughtily at them, "That one!"

When the all of their heads turned to look at this girl, she quickly turned back around.

"Hey! That's the girl who got mud on my dress!" cried Blair as she recognized the mean girl.

"That's her?" exclaimed Serena. Blair nodded.

"Why did she do that to you?" asked Nate, surprised. He was still innocent to how female minds worked.

"Georgina Sparks?" asked Chuck.

"How do you know her name?" questioned Blair.

Chuck lowered his head and whispered to his table, "I heard the teacher call her name when she got in trouble for spilling orange juice on Keith on purpose."

They all turned to look at her again, this time more closely, before turning back.

"We should stay away from her," said Nate.

The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

School had ended half an hour ago and Blair was still at school. She sat outside by herself on the steps, hugging her knees ashamedly. Of all things to happen to her in kindergarten, getting in trouble was never on her list. Yet, this afternoon, Blair had spent a long, thirty minutes with her teacher after school while all the other kids went home. All because of Georgina Sparks.

_It was free-time for them, a time when the teacher let them do whatever they wanted in class. Blair was at the art station, drawing a picture of her and her new friends. She was just coloring in Chuck's dark blue suit when her artwork was suddenly snatched away from her by Georgina.  
Georgina, who was standing right behind Blair, furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Blair's picture._

"_Hey! Give that back! That's mine!" protested Blair angrily, her hands on her hips. _

_Georgina looked at the angry girl and smirked," What are you going to do if I don't?" _

_Blair huffed, "If you don't…I'll…I"ll…"_

"_You'll what?" teased Georgina, still holding up Blair's work away from her reach._

_Blair spotted Georgina holding her own drawing in her other hand and immediately grabbed it._

"_I'll color on this!" said Blair. And with that, she scribbled furiously with a black crayon all over Georgina's drawing. _

_Blair was just about to give Georgina a smirk in return when Georgina threw back Blair's paper and cried for the teacher._

"_Mrs. Reynolds! Blair drew all over my paper!" _

_The teacher came over to quickly resolve the dispute. _

"_Blair, why did you do this?" asked the teacher._

"_She stole my paper first!" protested Blair._

_Georgina denied this. "I didn't do that! Blair's just angry because mine looks better than hers!"_

"_Yours does not! You draw your heads so ugly!" retorted Blair. It was true. Georgina drew her people with a square head while Blair had actually taken the time to draw oval-shaped heads for her friends. _

_Mrs. Reynolds sighed. All she knew was that Blair drew on Georgina's paper which was not something she condoned._

"_Blair, I'm going to have to punish you," told Mrs. Reynolds._

_Blair looked at her teacher, horrified. "But…but…"_

"_No 'buts'. You're going to have to stay after school with me for thirty minutes and help me clean up the classroom."_

Thinking about what her mother would say when she found out, Blair hardly noticed Chuck standing behind her the entire time.

Chuck lingered behind her, unsure of how to approach her. He rarely felt sorry for other but there was something about Blair. Chuck didn't like seeing the girl with beautiful brown curls and bright eyes look so upset. He thought she looked the best when she was happy.

"Are you going home soon?" asked Chuck as he sat down next to her.

Blair turned towards the boy's voice, saw it was Chuck, and asked, "What are you still doing here, Chuck?"

Chuck shrugged. "I think my nanny forgot about me."

Blair's eyes widened at how Chuck didn't seem to care about being left at school. "Why would she forget about you?"

"She's new…," explained Chuck. "She's always at the bar."

Chuck was used to incompetent nannies. No matter how much his father paid them, his nannies were always forgetting about him. The old ones couldn't remember Chuck's schedule and the young nannies were quickly distracted by the glamorous scene on the lower floor of the hotel.

"Oh, that's horrible," commented Blair. "Dorota would never forget about me."

Chuck shrugged again before changing the topic. "So do you want to get Georgina in trouble?"

Chuck's typical source of comfort after getting in trouble was to get the person in trouble in return (this usually applied to his nannies). To his relief, Blair was on the same page as him and was keen on revenge.

"Of course!" responded Blair.

"What do you want to do?" asked Chuck.

Blair paused at his question. Although she really wanted to get Georgina in trouble in return, she hadn't _actually_ thought about doing so.

"I can dump paint over her head during free time," suggested Blair.

Chuck shook his head at the idea. "You would get in trouble again. We can't let the teacher see."

Blair thought harder while Chuck offered some of his own ideas. Within the next five minutes, the two children were enthusiastically brainstorming ideas to bring down Georgina Sparks. They were so engrossed that they hadn't even realized when Dorota finally arrived.

"Miss Blair! Dorota is here!" called Dorota, beckoning her to come.

Blair stood up, ready to leave when an idea popped into her head.

"Let's come up with more plans at my house! I'll tell Dorota that we're doing a school project!" said Blair excitedly.

The idea seemed very fun to Chuck and plus, he would rather be with a friend than be alone at home like he usually was.

"Yeah, let's do it!" answered Chuck, getting up and following Blair to Dorota.

Blair walked up to Dorota and explained, "Chuck's coming over to do school work."

Dorota consented, oblivious to the fact that kindergarteners did not have much school work much less work that required partners.

Thus began the history of the two infamous Upper East Siders who would later become well-known for their devious scheming and conspiring.

* * *

As soon as they got to Blair's penthouse apartment, they threw their backpacks and jackets on the sofa and resumed their plotting in her bedroom.

They came up with a few crazy ideas and some that were quite heinous for children their age to even think of.

"You can cut her hair during nap time when the teacher's not looking," proposed Chuck.

"Or mix paint and glue and put it in macaroons and then give her some during snack time," said Blair mischievously.

While eating the sweet delicacies Dorota brought up for them, they laughed over Georgina's possible reactions and made up some nasty nicknames for Georgina.

Despite a bad day at school, Blair found herself enjoying immensely coming up with ways to get Georgina in trouble. She also liked working with Chuck, who came up with some creative ideas himself. He didn't have a problem with making fun of Georgina either. All in all, it was by far the most fun Blair had in a while since kindergarten started.

However, all the planning was making Blair tired as well. She let a yawn escape from her mouth and tried not to close her eyes and take a long nap…

Chuck was in the middle of explaining an idea when he saw Blair closing her eyes and falling asleep on her bed. Her head was at the foot at the bed but that was only so she could talk to Chuck more easily. He stood up from the floor where he was sitting and observed her closer. She was indeed sound asleep.

Looking at Blair sleeping, Chuck began to feel tired himself. He looked at the floor and immediately decided he preferred sleeping on the bed. Anyways, Blair would be lonely sleeping by herself and she needed some company, Chuck told himself.

Chuck quietly climbed on her bed and slowly lied down next to Blair, trying not to wake her up with his movements. As he lied down next to her, he thought Blair was cold when she shivered slightly and moved closer to Blair. Finally feeling comfortable, Chuck closed his eyes with a certain girl's perfectly done curls and bright red hair-band as the last thought on his mind…

* * *

Dorota opened the door, ready to call Mr. Chuck and Miss Blair down to dinner when she was surprised by the sight of the two little children sleeping right next to each other on Miss Blair's bed. The two were facing each other with Mr. Chuck's arm draped around Miss Blair's waist. Dorota quietly closed the door and walked back downstairs. She didn't have the heart to wake up the two children who looked so innocent and perfect resting next to each other.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, well, isn't this Chuck and Blair in their natural element? Scheming & plotting at their finest. And Georgina Sparks...I guess it's true when they say childhood show us the essence of ourselves. ;)_

_Leave a review to let me know your thoughts/opinons! :) Feel free to leave suggestions/advice too! I read them all and they are honestly an encouragement for me to keep writing. _

_You can always talk to me about your Chuck x Blair feels too :) I'm always here to talk about my beloved OTP._

_I have a lot of ideas in mind for this one-shot collection so subscribe, subscribe, subscribe for more Chuck x Blair. _

_Thanks for reading & much love,_

_skyblueinkpen_


	3. Last Friday Night

**Summary:** _"__No matter what we do and how much we fight, it'll always pull us in" - Blair Waldorf._Once soulmates meet, their destiny together is inevitable. A collection of one-shots featuring Chuck and Blair's unforgettable story of becoming friends and falling in love from their childhood days, to their high school days, and to their married life.

**Setting:** 8th grade - 13 years old

**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl characters don't belong to me.

_**A/N:** Hello, here's a one-shot of them in middle school. Hope you guys enjoy it! :) Thanks for leaving me reviews! I enjoyed reading your feedback :)_

* * *

_There's something sweet and almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_But now he's dear and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

_-Something There from "The Beauty and the Beast"_

Blair picked up her phone as it vibrated repeatedly on her bed. Caller ID: Chuck Bass.

She hit the green phone button on her orange enV phone and spoke, "Bass."

"Waldorf," replied Bass in his typical drawl.

"What do you want?" sighed Blair. She was in no mood for his usual antics or any scheming tonight. She just wanted to stay home, watch movies, and forget the fact that she was lonely. It was a Friday night and there was not one person who she could spend it with.

"Sounds like somebody needs a mood lifter," said Chuck, smirking.

"Really, Chuck. I'm not in the mood," said Blair, growing irritated. Anymore of his nonsense and she would have no problem hanging up on him.

Chuck paused before stating his reason for calling, "I was wondering if you have any plans for tonight…"

Blair scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before replying coolly, "I think you seem to have forgotten that Nate's my boyfriend and you're not." It was her turn to smirk over the phone.

Chuck shouldn't have felt stung at her words but there was a way she said it that made it ten times more malicious.

"It's hard to forget when you two are always together, holding hands and whispering your words of love to each other. Anyways, I didn't know I couldn't ask a simple question that had no ulterior meanings," said Chuck.

Blair replied, "I suppose you may…To your asking, I do have plans. I'm staying home to watch movies and relax."

_A respite for the Queen_, she told herself. _Not because I'm lonely. _

Although Chuck knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, he asked anyways, "Where's dear Nathaniel and your BFF?"

Hearing his question made Blair tempted to hang up on him but she wouldn't let him know that he got to her.

"My _dear_ Nate," she emphasized heavily to Chuck's annoyance, "is busy having a nice dinner party with his family and Serena is spending the night with Georgina Sparks."

She tried to hide her hurt with indifference that Serena chose Sparks instead of her. So much for a best friend.

Chuck knew better than to poke into the subject of Serena and Georgina. If he was going to get this night with Blair, then he had to tread carefully on what he said.

"Well, I currently have no company for my plans tonight. Are you interested?" asked Chuck casually.

He was not about to mention the fact that he himself actually had no plans nor any friends to make plans with. Like Blair just mentioned, Nate was occupied with family matter. He could not have his usual company over at his place as his father told him to stay away from the Palace hotel for the night. Important business matter was happening there at the moment and Chuck was not to interfere nor cause a riot. Obviously, Bart Bass thought his son would do something embarrassing and disgraceful.

Blair pondered on Chuck's offer. Although she was dying with curiosity as to why Chuck had no "company" on a Friday night, she knew if she said anything along the lines that he had no friends, she would lose her only hope of a friend for the night.

She answered, "I don't feel like going out anywhere. If you want to hang out with me, you're going to have to come to my place."

Chuck couldn't resist grinning at the implications of her offer. "Is Waldorf inviting me over to her penthouse at night without Nathaniel there? Sounds scandalous enough. I'll take it."

Truthfully, Chuck had no plans for the night. With his father forbidding him from his usual activities, Chuck was left with really nothing fun to do. He actually hoped that Blair would think of something for them. Chuck knew their minds worked and thought the same. She would probably think of something satisfying for both of them.

Normally, Blair would comment on his lack of propriety but Chuck coming over to watch her choice of movies with her…well, that beat any dirty thing Chuck had to say.

Blair replied, "You're invited to my apartment _except_ my bedroom. And Dorota will be at home. Not that I would try anything with you, ever."

Ignoring the typical prudish comment Blair gave him, Chuck asked, "So, your place for movies then? When should I come?"

Blair answered, "Now. I'm starting soon. And it's my choice of movies." With that, she swiftly hung up.

* * *

As Chuck walked into her family room, he asked, "So what movies do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Disney movies," answered Blair simply.

Chuck stopped in his steps. "Is that a joke?"

Blair looked at him as if she were confused. "Why would I be joking about that?'

She was playing the innocently confused girl that Chuck knew so well.

"Because when you said movies, I thought you meant something age-appropriate. Not something for five years old to watch! Do I look like I still watch Disney?" said Chuck, gritting his teeth.

Blair smiled sweetly at him as she made herself comfortable on her leather couch.

"Disney is never too old for anyone. And I know you don't watch age-appropriate movies yourself. Watching X-rated movies at thirteen? I'm so sure that doesn't qualify as age-appropriate, Bass."

Chuck was fuming inside. "You set this whole thing up to humiliate me and use as future blackmail."

Blair dropped her smile and sighed. "Stop it with the histronics, Chuck. Just come sit and watch."

When Chuck didn't budge from where he was standing, Blair suggested, "…or you can always go and have a company-less Friday night." There, she had dropped the bomb.

Chuck groaned. He couldn't decide which one was worse. Being alone on a Friday night or watching Disney movies with Blair. As he debated, sitting in his limo, driving around the city alone seemed worse.

As he walked slowly to where Blair was sitting, he said firmly, "Alright, but you have to swear to not tell anybody about this. Especially Nate."

What Nate would do for the next year if he ever found out Chuck was watching Disney movies…

Blair had other reasons to not tell Nate. She scoffed, "I wouldn't tell Nate that I spent a Friday night alone with his best friend at my place. Even if I don't have anything related to infidelity on my mind, it would still seem suspicious if I told him."

"I don't care! Just swear to me that this never gets out," gritted Chuck. What he did to have "fun" on a Friday night…

"Fine, I swear on my red headband that I will not tell a soul that Chuck Bass has spent a Friday night watching Disney movies with me," stated Blair seriously.

Her red headband was a deal breaker. Chuck knew how much it meant to her. He threw his jacket and scarf on a nearby chair and sat next to Blair on the sofa.

Blair turned to Chuck and said in a softer voice, "This will just be a fun night for the two of us to remember."

Chuck stared at her with perplexed eyes until Blair slightly blushed and went to put on the movie. What she just said sounded so intimate. And Chuck wasn't used to anything intimate from anybody especially Blair of all people. She usually reserved that for Nate and Serena. It felt strange and foreign to hear Blair say something so intimate.

"Exactly," replied Chuck coolly, covering his muddled thoughts.

As Blair went back to sit next to him, he asked her, "What Disney movie are we watching?"

"Beauty and the Beast," answered Blair. She lifted her head and turned around to see if Dorota was coming with the refreshments. She had asked Dorota to prepare desserts right after she finished her phone call with Chuck.

Sure enough, Dorota, the devoted maid, came in the living room and placed a tray full of chocolate covered fruits, small cookies, mini fruit tarts on the coffee table in front of them. In the middle of the tray was a teapot with mugs next to it.

As Chuck reached over and took a cookie, he commented sarcastically, "Great. Princess movie."

Blair took the teapot and poured tea into both mugs.

She slid a cup in front of Chuck and drank some out of hers. "It's one of my favorites."

While the commercials and trailers played, Blair couldn't help asking. "So…what's the real reason Chuck is here watching movies with me?"

He knew she wasn't just asking to make of him anymore. It was out of curiosity.

Chuck sighed. "The father didn't want me at the Palace. Important business stuff. Told me to go somewhere else. And why is Blair actually giving one of her nights to hang out with me?"

Blair gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Serena just wanted to spend time with Georgina. I didn't want to seem clingy so I just said I'd be fine."

There was something oddly comfortable when they talked to each other. Like they trusted each other not to tell another or make fun of it. Perhaps it was the fact that Blair had made this night something just between the two of them.

Finally, the movie started. As the narrator talked about the prince in the beginning, Chuck could not help but feel as if the narrator was describing him.

_"Once a upon a time, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind…"_

Was he like the beast in the story? He certainly fit the description. Chuck moved uncomfortably where he was sitting.

When Belle finally entered the movie, Chuck stifled a laugh. The comparisons he was making in his head were hilarious.

"What is so funny?" hissed Blair who was trying to enjoy the movie.

Chuck laughed again before he answered. "You're just like Belle. Reading books you don't have to read. You know, overachieving. Oh, and she got the brown hair and hair-bows like you."

"And the pretty doe eyes, too," added Chuck before he realized what he said. _Said a bit too much there_.

Blair turned to him with a smile and asked sweetly, "You think I have pretty doe-eyes?"

Chuck ignored her.

Blair turned around to face the LCD screen with a grin. Seeing Chuck look uncomfortable for saying too much was amusing.

As the movie progressed, Chuck continued giving his on-the-side commentary. At first, Blair kept on shushing him but she couldn't resist and ended up joining him on commentating. ("Gaston is so hot", "That's weird, Blair")

Chuck actually found himself enjoying watching movies with Blair. It was pretty fun making sarcastic comments on the movie with her and laughing at what each other said. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Nate for having Blair as a girlfriend. If she was his girlfriend, he would do this every Friday night. Screw family dinners.

_Wait, don't think that. That's your best friend's girl! And I don't do girlfriends!_

Suddenly Blair said in a voice so dreamily and heavy with desire, "What I would do to have my Prince buy me something like that…"

The movie was showing the Beast giving Belle a spacious room, elegantly designed, full of bookshelves with books. Depicted was the most beautiful library Blair had ever seen.

Hearing Blair speak about the library so covetously, he decided that if he ever had Blair – a girl like Blair, he corrected himself -, he would buy her a library like the one in the movie. Anything to make her smile and be happy the way Belle was when she opened her eyes. Screw the "no girlfriends" policy. A girl like Blair would be worth it.

Soon, the movie reached its famous scene: the ballroom dancing.

As Belle walked down the stairs in her yellow off-the-shoulder ball gown, Chuck commented, "Mm, she looks so hot…"

Blair said, "Chuck Bass! I can't believe you're having a fantasy about a Disney princess."

Chuck drawled, "What are you talking about? This _is_ fantasy. You can't have a fantasy about a fantasy. Anyways, you said Gaston was hot…"

Blair gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and shook her head.

"You should wear something like that," said Chuck jokingly. He cringed slightly as he expected another blow from her.

Blair said thoughtfully, "Maybe…for my fourteenth birthday."

"I'll be there," said Chuck, looking at her with his smirk. Blair gave him another slap.

"And there we have it…the villain becomes the hero. Typical Disney ending," said Chuck when the Beast gave Belle permission to see her father.

The Beast came a long way from the beginning. From being a selfish, cruel prince to a compassionate, kind prince all because of a girl he loved.

Chuck scoffed in his mind. Only a Disney movie would show a girl being so wonderful that a man would come out of his darkness. He highly doubted there was such a thing. Or maybe Chuck himself was too much of the prince in the beginning to ever be changed.

Finally, the movie ended and Chuck and Blair just sat on the couch.

"So, what did you think of it?" asked Blair hesitantly. She wondered if she made Chuck determined to never spend a Friday night with her ever again.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," said Chuck honestly. He did have a pretty enjoyable night. Blair gave a small breath of relief.

"Well, you probably can go home now. I don't think your dad holds meetings at night too long," said Blair.

"Are you going to just keep on watching these?" asked Chuck, gesturing at the stack of Disney VHS tapes on the adjacent couch.

Blair shrugged. "It's the start of the weekend so why not?"

After few moments of silence, Chuck said, "I wouldn't mind staying."

Blair tried to hide her smile as she got up to put in another movie.

* * *

_**A/N:** The irony of the Beauty and the Beast watching the Beauty and the Beast... ;) How did you guys like it?_

_Inspiration: The many references to Chuck x Blair as Beauty and the Beast. And in 3x03, Chuck gave away the fact he knew Disney movies with his Dumbo/feather reference. I've always wondered where he would watch Disney movies because it didn't seem like something he would choose to watch. _

_Reviews are appreciated._

_I want to know what you think. Feedback/opinions/advice/suggestions are always read/considered :). _

_And if you want more Chuck x Blair one-shots, subscribe, subscribe!_

_Thanks for reading && much love,_

_skyblueinkpen_


	4. Mr Brightside

**Summary: ****_"No matter what we do and how much we fight, it'll always pull us in" - Blair Waldorf. _****Once soulmates meet, their destiny together is inevitable. A collection of one-shots featuring Chuck and Blair's unforgettable story of becoming friends and falling in love from their childhood days, to their high school days, and to their married life.**

**Setting:** Junior year high school

**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl characters don't belong to me.

**A/N:** _Thank you, thank you everyone who left a review, especially those who kept on pushing me. It really makes me feel like people want to read these. Keep it coming! Thanks to everyone also for subscribing, favoriting, and following this even though I went AWOL._

* * *

Blair Waldorf slowly walked down the cobblestones that paved a long, winding path around the Central Park pond. She hugged her red pea coat more tightly around her body shivering from the chilly night weather. Her loose brown curls swirled around a downcast face as a light breeze passed.

It was late. Well, late enough that she knew herself that she shouldn't be walking around Central Park alone. But her thoughts and emotions were too muddled to really care about her safety right now. All she wanted right now was to temporarily escape from the city that just never ceased to remind her of her tumultuous life. Of course, Central Park was part of the city but it offered the tranquility that couldn't be found among the constant loud noise and rushing about.

She finally approached the bridge and placed her gloved hands on the rails. She took a deep breath of the refreshing air and closed her eyes. Tonight she would forget about Nate and Serena. Instead, she was going to feed the ducks, a childhood pastime she had not given up throughout the years. Feeding ducks in her teenage years reminded her of pleasant childhood memories of going to Central Park with Dorota or her dad. And that was what she needed now – to indulge in pleasant memories instead of the emotional turmoil she was going through.

As she reached down her purse to pull out the small loaf of bread she brought along….

"Well, well, Waldorf by herself late at night. And not to mention, on a school night too..," said an all-too-familiar drawling voice behind her.

Blair turned around, knowing already who the voice belonged to. It was hard not to figure out who had that drawling voice and, as she imagined, an accompanying smirk. All the same, being caught in her sanctuary by _him _made her catch her breath.

Trying to hide her fear of getting caught, she looked at him and asked irritably, "Chuck, what are you doing here?"

Chuck ignored her question and just continued to smirk. "You know Waldorf, if you were just looking for some danger and fun, you could've just asked me. I would have gladly provided that service for you."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Well, you can do me a service by telling me why you're stalking me. Aren't you supposed to be out with some skank you picked up at the bar or doing something illegal?"

Chuck shrugged at her implications and said, "I couldn't resist finding out what you wanted when you sent me a text saying 'I'm going to be at Central Park just for a while'."

"What?! No, I definitely didn't-" defied Blair quickly as she pulled out her phone to disprove him. As she scrolled through her list of recently sent texts, the most recent text said "to Chuck Bass: I'm going to be at Central Park just for a while."

She groaned loudly when she realized her mistake. "That text was meant for Dorota, not you. Now leave!" With that, she turned back around.

Most people would quickly scamper if the Queen of Constance ever gave them such an order but not Chuck Bass. He respected Blair but he wasn't afraid of her like other people. If anything, they were the same mind in different bodies. He was probably the only one that could handle her.

Chuck walked towards her and stood next to her. "You know what? I don't think I will. What kind of guy would I be if I left a girl alone at Central Park at night?"

Although she could sense that he was purposely trying to irk her, she looked at him and gave him a funny look. "Since when did Chuck Bass ever care what happened to a girl?"

She got him there. Chuck gritted his teeth. "I don't…I never cared about a girl before. Remember, I'm Chuck Bass?"

That was mostly true. There may be one exception but it was impossible not to feel some sort of attraction towards this one girl.

"I know. So why are you still standing here?" pushed Blair impatiently. She just wanted him to leave already so she could do her thing.

"I'm curious to see what you're doing, or planning to do. Is that a crime?" asked Chuck.

"Fine, if you insist on staying, then watch for all I care!" said Blair in much frustration. So much for that peace of mind she wanted.

She took out her loaf of bread and began to rip the bread into small pieces. Lightly, she threw one piece at a time into the river. Between every few pieces, she waited a while.

Chuck watched all this in confusion. This was by far the strangest pastime he saw….

When the ducks approached the bread bits, Blair smiled and remarked, "Oh look! They came!"

She turned her head to look at Chuck's reaction and laughed when she saw his totally perplexed expression.

Ripping a chunk of her bread, she handed it to him and said, "Here, try it."

Chuck took his bread hesitantly and said slowly, "Uh, sure…"

He had no idea why he took it but he started following what Blair was doing. Blair laughed again as she watched Chuck feed the ducks. Seeing the bad boy at school do something so juvenile and innocent with her just seemed so ridiculous.

"What's so funny?" demanded Chuck.

"Oh, nothing at all…" replied Blair with a pleasant smile.

They continued feeding the ducks, standing side by side in silence.

Finally, Blair broke the silence with her question. "Has Nate ever told you anything about Serena?"

Talking to Chuck about her relationship problems was something she normally would never attempt. Of all people to see her in a vulnerable state, he was the last person she wanted. She could only imagine what he could instigate against her established power at Constance if she ever got on his bad side. But standing next to him in her haven created this intimate aura that made her mind put its guard down. In the darkness, away from the city lights and noise, it felt like it was just them.

On the other hand, Chuck seemed unfazed by her question. He already guessed that it was probably the return of Serena that drove Blair to find isolation in the middle of the night.

"Is someone feeling insecure about her relationship?" teased Chuck.

When he got no reply, he faced Blair who seemed immersed in her thoughts. Not to mention, she seemed truly depressed over whatever she was thinking.

"No!…well, I just…I think Nate has feelings for Serena," admitted Blair with a deep sigh.

"Oh...," responded Chuck. In truth, he was well aware of the fact that Nate had some sort of feelings for Serena. He saw the way Nate used to look at the "It" girl and still looked at her now that she was back from boarding school. He could tell that Nate wanted Serena but at the same time, loved Blair too.

"Have you talked to him about it?" asked Chuck.

Blair shook her head. "I can't…"

With just those two words, Chuck understood. Blair and Nate were the Golden couple, the happy couple that ruled over the social hierarchy at Constance and St. Jude's. Any sign of their relationship falling apart would immediately cause their dominance to be questioned or even worse, toppled over. To Blair, her Queen B status was everything.

"Well, are you happy with him at least?" questioned Chuck.

Blair turned startled as his probing questioning but she took a moment to ponder upon his question. Was she happy with Nate? She threw a few more pieces into the pond as she thought, not noticing how intently Chuck was staring at her.

"Yes, I am. He treats me well," answered Blair. She felt as if she were convincing herself more than Chuck. Nate did treat her well and she loved him for that but the love she felt for him wasn't that powerful, passionate love she wanted.

Once again, she failed to notice the way Chuck's jaw tighten and eyes narrow at her words.

It wasn't that Chuck loved her or anything of that sort (please, he was _Chuck Bass_). But he knew Blair wasn't just any fashion-obsessed, over-achieving girl. She had a dark side to her, a true nature for scheming and a power-driven side no other girl had. Her intricate complex along with her flawless physical looks made Blair one of the most attractive females Chuck ever knew. Sadly, Nate pretty much just tolerated her darker side and found it amusing for the most part.

"You need someone who appreciates you," said Chuck more brashly than he intended. He may have crossed the line there a bit…

Blair raised her eyebrows. "Are you saying Nate doesn't appreciate me?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Of course, your Golden Boy boyfriend appreciates you," said Chuck with annoyance. How was he going to get out of this without putting his best friend's relationship at risk?

"What I meant was, Nate could use a, uh, a little, you know, boost in his relationship...," explained Chuck. A typical Chuck Bass answer would detract her from what he was trying to imply before.

Blair rolled her eyes at his response. "So predictable coming from you."

Chuck shrugged. "Take my advice and you'll see how right I am."

"I'm not going to lose it to Nate just to find out he doesn't really love me," said Blair indignantly.

Chuck could sense that this conversation was going nowhere. One, Blair was not willing to break up with Nate. Two, he could not say anything that would cause damage to his best friend's relationship. And most importantly, Blair would always love Nate. Always have, always will wasn't it?

"I think you could use a drink right now," suggested Chuck.

Blair scoffed at his offer. "A drink with Chuck? That's leading myself into a death trap."

Chuck looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I wouldn't do anything to my best friend's girlfriend. That is, unless she wanted to herself." At his last sentence, his mouth turned into his signature smirk.

"Ha, you wish Bass," responded Blair. "But, I guess I can take you up on that drink offer."

She knew that out of any relationship Chuck had with another person, he valued his friendship with Nate the most.

They threw the rest of the bread into the pond and walked off the bridge to Chuck's limo.

* * *

Blair stirred the straw around in her second cocktail drink. "I actually can't believe I am having a drink with just you on a school night."

She gave Chuck a smile and took a sip from her drink.

Chuck smirked and couldn't help but feel some sense of accomplishment of taking Blair Waldorf out for a drink on a school night. Especially since it was junior year, Blair declared any free school night for SAT studying. But here they were now, sitting at a bar and talking about everything but Nate and Serena.

"It's the Bass charm I inherited," said Chuck.

"And I can't believe you actually stayed with me all night to listen to my stupid relationship problems," continued Blair in a very cheery voice.

Chuck could tell it was the alcohol causing her to be more talkative than usual and giddier than before.

"I think that's enough for tonight. You have school tomorrow," said Chuck authoritatively as he took the drink away from Blair.

Blair pouted and retorted, "You have school tomorrow too! And we go out plenty of times on school nights!" She began to giggle.

"You have a math test tomorrow and I doubt you want to go home tonight tipsy even," said Chuck. For any other girl, Chuck would gladly take her home wasted but Blair was, as usual, an exception. If Nate found out Chuck got his girlfriend drunk, he would be done for. Worse, if Blair failed a test because of Chuck, she would hate him for who knows how long. Having Blair hate him was something Chuck would never wish for.

"Fine, fine. You can take me home now. After I freshen up," conceded Blair. She got off her chair and headed towards the bathroom.

Chuck started sipping from his drink until he noticed the guy sitting next to him at the bar was staring at Blair walking away.

"She's taken," said Chuck simply to the man without looking at him.

The stranger looked at Chuck, holding up his drink in his hand and asked, "She yours?"

Chuck shook his head, focused on his drink. "No."

"You sure treat her like she is," commented the man.

Chuck finally turned his face to him, only to glare at him. "She's different from most girls."

The man's eyes returned to linger all over Blair, who was walking back from the bathroom. "Yeah, I'll bet."

Chuck had a strange urge to throw the contents of his glass into the creepy stranger's face but he reminded himself that he had to get Blair home.

As he got off his chair to leave with Blair, he looked at the man one last time and said, "Don't even try. You don't have a chance with her."

He walked out of the bar with Blair, trying not to think of the conversation he just had with the stranger. It was a harsh reminder of what Blair was to him, a girl that belonged to someone else. It didn't matter that he and Blair had a good time together feeding ducks or sharing drinks. Because the reality still remained the same: Blair Waldorf would never choose to be with Chuck Bass.

* * *

_**A/N: **I apologize for two things: 1) for being so late in updating. College work took over everything. I'm not sure how next semester will go. 2) for a sad one-shot but don't worry! We know that Chuck and Blair end up together in the end. The next one will be happier, I promise you that. _

_Inspiration: I love writing irony into stories. Also, I wanted to write about/explore how Chuck felt towards Blair before falling in love with her (his thoughts about her and how did he see her). _

_FYI: I'm slowly making my way into TV writers' territory which makes writing more difficult because I like to base off what is given. HOWEVER, I plan on rewriting (more like fixing) the ending of season 3 and season 4 & 5. This is just FYI in case you get confused at why some of my future one-shots seem off of what the TV writers wrote. I like some of the basic ideas the writers used (ex. Chuck becoming a man) but not the complicated parts that destroyed what I loved about Chuck x Blair. I will explain as I write._

**_Reviews are appreciated._**

_I want to know what you think. Feedback/opinions/advice/suggestions are **always** read/considered :)._

_And if you want more Chuck x Blair one-shots, subscribe, subscribe!_

_Thanks for reading && much love as always,_

_skyblueinkpen_


End file.
